User talk:Ne0pets22
Hi, welcome to Remnants of Skystone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flybeast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angel14995 (Talk) 11:38, June 19, 2009 Thanks for fixing my links in the steamcity thing, my browser wouldnt let me add links for some reason Salemjericho 07:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. Try using code view. It takes more skill, but alot less time and is much more flexible when you get to know it. I'm assuming you use rich text, which is a nice little program, but a little bit lacking in function. Click on the blue "MORE" button in the top right corner, my preferences and go to "editing". turn rich text off, widescreen on and use the editing tips next time you edit. it takes a little while to get used to, but its worth it.Ne0pets22 09:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) k then..but you keep editing in on everything, i was actually adding something and it cancelled it because you did the same lolSalemjericho 07:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :If i did the same, you should be happy that I saved you work.Ne0pets22 07:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Compendium I did make that compendium, and Razzi3l helped me! Main Page Nope. I don't pick them. I use the wiki's random page feature and use that page. If you have a problem with it, feel free to do it yourself. Far be it from me to try to change something that no one else has changed since the wiki's creation. Shame on me. I just hope it got you worked up enough to do something about it instead of just whining and giving me a hard time over it. It annoys me a lot to see people who are all talk and do nothing while being very vocal about doing nothing. Looking forward to your awesome choices for new featured articles daily! Or you doing nothing at all, which is the more likely choice. Either way... it's fine by me. Sukasai 18:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Uh... You know I can't edit the main page, right? And reply to my comment underneath where I put it, not in my talk page. It makes things hard to track. :With the powers I have, I can do three things: *Nominate/vote for featured articles on the article talk page. *Create a nomination page as a new page/in the main page talk. *Go around slapping the label on whatever page I think is nice. :And you're an admin, this is the kind of thing you were made an admin for. I could link you to the Wikipolicy regarding admins, or I could tell you that admins are meant to use their power properly, or in your case, actually use it. Why do you think there are admins on the wiki? To look good and flaunt their power? Ne0pets22 09:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Editting It's much harder to navigate a long list of sidequests using the "Edit this Page" Button. A suggestion would be to have the "Sidequests" Page as a Category Page leading to each individual Mission page. But for now, I find no shame in editting section by section =P. -- Muicey 09:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yesssssssssssss. :If you'd like to split the sidequest page up, put a nice comment in the talk page supporting my proposition, then I'll make a few sidequest sub-pages. If enough people support the idea, it'll be an official project with it's own page. But for now, we'll probably have to slug it out. Ne0pets22 10:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Done, done, and will help you out ASAP (probably February) --Muicey 13:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I've already gone through that list some time; most of the "unused files" are actually used with a link and not actually shown and most of the rest are actually used in templates but system still isn't aware of it. I've left the rest since I thought they could be useful in the future. I've gone through the "unused categories" and "candidates for deletion" anyway. Danaroth 22:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for fixing all the pages I edited. Still not familiar with wiki's tool - Rugi zz 12:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Try code view, it's much more precise and allows greater control given experience. Ne0pets22 00:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Image in Itembox I can't add an image in an itembox (Aurabora Barbels for Aurabora Study (CY0015)). StarlightGamer had the same problem with Molecreep Mushroom. Any advice? - Rugi zz 07:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :The iteminfobox template is programmed to automatically detect an image and add it to the box. It uses the name of the page, so if you rename your image to {Pagename}.png, it should work. Also, avoid using jpg images as the compression process usually creates artifacts, which degrade image quality. gif images are better, although png handles transparency best. See what I did for the Molecreep Mushroom for a reference. Ne0pets22 09:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) User:Salemjericho I understand that user pages are personal and shouldn't be messed with, but I don't think someone would misspell the name of a class, which also causes the template to not work, on purpose. In fact, now that I look at the history, you're the one who misspelled it. There's no need for the extra spaces between the templates because they don't do anything anyway. And what I did is how he meant it to be. So I don't see the problem, and the page should be reverted to Danaroth's most recent edit to it. ~Bobogoobo (Talk | ) 22:23, Saturday, 17 April 2010 (ET) :If you looked further back, you would notice that Danaroth had tried to do the same thing as you, and some people use extra spaces in the formatting of their pages for stylistic reasons. If you believe something on his userpage is incorrect or misspelled, tell him about it in his talk page. He might have meant to do that. Ne0pets22 10:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said, you changed the spelling. And if he really wants to separate things, he should use (line break) instead of putting in a bunch of spaces. ~Bobogoobo (Talk | ) 16:23, Sunday, 18 April 2010 (ET) :::Aah, I did change the spelling. Sorry, my bad. Leave it up to him whether he wants to use line breaks or spaces. You wouldn't like it if I aligned your stats box to the right and changed the formatting. Ne0pets22 11:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC)